


Hey, Tony

by jordieey



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hopefully no one's ooc, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Civil War (Marvel), Sad Ending, Steve calls Tony, Stony - Freeform, my god I'm so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 14:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10855791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordieey/pseuds/jordieey
Summary: Based on this prompt: Person B knowing they’re undoubtedly about to die within the next few seconds, likely from the gaping wound they’re bleeding out from. Instead of calling for help, they phone Person A and carry on a casual conversation as if nothing is wrong, making sure to mention how much they love them before their time runs out.





	Hey, Tony

In retrospect, his wasn’t exactly how Steve had pictured dying. Granted, it hadn’t exactly been something he dwelled on too much—that would be morbid—but when one lived the lifestyle Steve did, it was inevitable one would think about it at some point. Especially when one was in hiding from a good portion of the world.

Steve let out a groan as more blood spread across his abdomen. He wasn’t exactly sure what he’d been blasted with—all he knew was the device must have contained something that slowed or stopped the serum from healing him. That, and fact that his comm had been blasted, too, leaving him to fend for himself.

Steve Rogers did not want to die alone.

Rolling over slightly, Steve fumbled at a pouch in his belt, fumbling weakly with it until he was able to extract a simple, old-fashioned flip phone. The only thing connecting him to Tony.

With fumbling fingers, Steve managed to open the phone and go into contacts, quickly on Tony’s number. He brought the phone to his ear, praying Tony would pick up.

(Steve had given the phone to Tony in case the engineer ever needed him. He’d never truly expected it to be the other way around.)

As the phone rang, Steve could quite literally feel himself growing weaker—could practically feel the life seeping out of him. When the phone rang a fourth time, Steve began to fear Tony wouldn’t pick up. Not that he could blame him. Steve had, after all, betrayed his—

“Cap?” Tony’s voice floated through the phone. Involuntarily, Steve’s eyes closed, relief flooding through him.

“Tony,” Steve said. Despite his initial intentions to try and sound casual, Tony’s name left his lips like a prayer.

“Steve?” Tony sounded wary, concerned. Steve could clearly picture the conflicted expression on his face. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Steve said quickly. He paused. “How are you?”

“Oh, well. You know…” Tony replied awkwardly. Steve did know. He could only imagine what Tony must be feeling right now. 

“God, Tony,” Steve said, unable to help himself. “I’m so sorry, I… I love you.”

And Steve could practically feel Tony’s surprise, could picture his eye widening, jaw dropping. So he quickly rushed to change the subject, unable to deal with Tony’s potential—very likely—rejection. 

“What have you been up to? Working on any new projects?”

After a long pause, Tony cautiously started to tell Steve about something he’d been working for the past month, slowly getting more and more excited as he went on. Soon his words were tripping over themselves in a race to get out of Tony mouth, numbers and statistics that Steve didn’t entirely understand floating into his ear. Steve smiled slightly as he pictured Tony, hair a mess as he gestured wildly, perhaps pacing up and down as he explained. 

Soon Tony had switched to complaining about board meetings and the “vultures that refused to get off his back.” Steve continued to bleed, slowly and steadily, his energy seeping out with the blood.

And it was the that Steve Rogers—the great Çaptain America—died, whispering one last “I love you” to Tony as his heart slowed and stopped. There was a hint of a smile on his lips. 

On the other end of the phone, Tony stopped talking abruptly, the earlier concern returning full force.

“Cap?” he asked. And then, hesitantly, he said the words back. There was no reply.

“Steve? Steve, what’s wrong?”

And then, frantic, he yelled, “Goddammit, Steve, ANSWER ME!”


End file.
